The Perfect Girlfriend
by I'mChisaki
Summary: "The list of qualities of the Perfect Girlfriend for Natsume-the-great-Hyuuga!" "Die, Yome." The counterpart for my story The Perfect Boyfriend. Happy Reading.


**A/N:** Heeeeeey guys~! So here's a counterpart for **THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND.** If you haven't read it yet, please do read. But I'm not forcing you or anything. But please do read. Hahaha. Oh yeah, this story is set amonth after The Perfect Boyfriend. Enjoooooy~!

-O.o-

**NATSUME'SPOV**

"—we're going to Central Town! C'mon, let's go!"

I grunted as I woke up at the _very shrilly, high voice of that Gaylord I'll burn later. _I let the manga slip off of my face and opened one eye. Everyone looked excited. Everyone…especially Mikan. My Mikan. I eyed the brunette who was animatedly chatting with her friends. She noticed me and smiled. She smiles as if she didn't do anything wrong. I looked the other way. I saw Ruka, Koko and the others huddled together. I unwillingly raised my eyebrows.

"—Natsume!"

"Hn." I looked up and saw her.

"Let's go?" I saw her Hazel eyes again. No other choice but to say yes.

"Hn." Yes, that is my way to say "Yes" and "No" and "I don't care." I've got a variety of words.

…Why are we going to that stupid town again?

"Yo~! Natsume, my man!"

I grunted for the nth time. The sudden light slightly blinded me for a second. An annoying, git-faced Koko was inches away from my face. I glared at him and forced myself to a sitting position. A minute and I found myself surrounded by idiots. Top of the idiotic pyramid, Yome. Along with Shadowfreak and I can't believe this, Ruka and Youichi.

**NORMALPOV**

"Aren't you excited? It's Valentine's next week!" Koko asked smiling goofily.

Natsume gave him a very cold stare. "You disturbed my sleep…for _that?_"

"N-no, haha. Of course not." He nudged Ruka beside him. Ruka sighed and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I don't have anything to do with this, Natsume. I swear."

"C'mon, Ruka, my boy." Tsubasa put his arm around Ruka and Youichi. "We're all in this together!" then he grinned at Natsume. "Ahh! Get it off!" looks like Youichi used his alice. Natsume could never be so proud.

Koko pulled the piece of paper and cleared his throat. "Natsume Marie Hyuuga—kidding! I was kidding!" Koko laughed his head off while Natsume aimed to burn everything of him. "Okay, okay. We," he looked at the other three then nod. "are few of the very concerned citizens. We received a lot of complaints these past few days about you crankier than an old lady—hey! Stop! Don't burn the paper! Sheesh!" Koko put his hands over to Natsume's shoulder. "We think you need a girlfriend. Not a girl who is a friend. Girlfriend. You. Get. Me?"

"Put. Your. Hands. Away. From. Me."

He put it away immediately. "So…" Koko turned to Tsubasa. "In order to help you, we have here…"

"The list of qualities of the Perfect Girlfriend for Natsume-the-great-Hyuuga!" Koko and Tsubasa said in unison. Ruka covers his face with his hands while Youichi did his best imitating his favorite senpai.

"Or we can call it Natsume Hyuuga's dream girl."

"Are you gay, Yome?"

"Shut up! Let's start—"

"I'm out of here."

"W-wait Natsume! C'mon! I'm just going to borrow half an hour of your precious golden time." Koko gave him his irresistible, powerful puppy dog eyes to the black cat. "Anyway, you don't have anything to do, we're waiting for the girls to finish shopping. You're just going to listen to us. C'mon."

Natsume sat back in the shade of the Sakura tree.

"Okay!"

"**Be sure she is not actually a man." –Misaki-sensei.**

"This is stupid, I'm going." Natsume hid his surprise when Ruka pulled him back.

"C'mon, Nat, I think this is a worth a try. I mean, you don't want to spend another Valentine's alone right" _and I don't want to spend mine alone either. Hotaru will be pissed if I don't do this._

Natsum just stared at his bestfriend. Something smells fishy. And it's not because Ruka was at the Central Aquarium this afternoon. But he shrugged it off and sat back again.

"Okay then, so comments?" Koko looked at them.

"I can't believe Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei…"

"Disgusting."

Natsume look at them. Boredom written on his face. "This is stupid."

"Next."

"**Loving and Caring." –Kaname.**

"I thought Kaname-senpai was in the hospital?" Ruka asked Tsubasa.

"Yeah, I went there yesterday to ask. See? Everything I do for you, Hyuuga."

"The hospital is a kilometer away from here, idiot." Youichi commented.

"Hey! That's not nice, Youichi. What are you teaching this child, Hyuuga?" he just received two of the deadliest glare ever.

"Uhh, guys, aren't we supposed to talk about the list?"

"**She should be sweet. Like my Anna." –Mochu.**

"Euch, Mochu's more disgusting than Narumi." Tsubasa commented.

"Hey! He's not! It shows that he loves his girlfriend very much." Koko argued. "See what love do to people?"

"Lovesick fools." Said Natsume as he watch the people in Central Town boredly.

"Mochu's whipped." Tsubasa smiled. "Get it? Get it?" he nudged Ruka. "Because Anna is a baker and…and Mochu's…" He laughed uncontrollably.

"Okaaay…setting that aside, this quality fit Natsume! She should be sweet cause Natsume's bitter—aw!"

"This would be a long day." Ruka said to Youichi.

"You think?"

"**She should be smart. And not failing my class." –Jinno-sensei.**

"Seriously?"

"Sensei wrote this, Koko?" asked Ruka, baffled.

"Believe it or not…No, don't believe it." Koko scratched his head. "I don't remember…no wait, I remember yesterday at his class. I was writing the list, Mr. Jinno saw me, confiscated it and after class, he gave it back to me."

"Oh yeah, I remember too. Did he write this?" _This is so weird._

"Looks like he wants you to have a girlfriend, too, Natsume."

"This is downright creepy." They looked at Ruka. "Whaat? This is Mr. Jinno, the strictest teacher, the frog king—I did not just said that."

"Oooh, Ruka's so bad ass."

"Shut up Koko. Natsume?" Ruka turned to his bestfriend and found him staring into space. "Natsume?"

"How many more?" he asked.

"Ahh, a few more."

"Hurry up."

"On to the next one then."

"**She can make you laugh." –Persona.**

"What the f—"

"I am speechless."

"But you talked."

"Shut up, Koko."

"How the hell did this happen?" Tsubasa blurted out not knowing how to react.

"Koko, how _did_ this happen?" Ruka asked more calmly. He's the only one calm in the group. Natsume and Youichi looked scandalous. Just kidding, but they did show quite an emotion.

"Wahahahahaha!" four of the most handsome guys in the academy stared at the creature in front of the laughing his head off. They almost wish it to happen. Well two of them wish to strangle him to death themselves.

"This is a bogus! Hahaha! I just want to look at your reactions! Ahaha! I can't stop laughing! Ahahaha—aaaaah!" at the same time, he was attacked by birds and demons, his clothes burning, and he can't move his feet to avoid them. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"**Understanding." –Ruka**

Everyone looked at Ruka. "Imai is, uh, understanding?" Tsubasa asked.

Ruka blushed and look away. "W-well, of course!"

"Really."

"Y-yeah. This is stupid. Next one!"

"Looks like Mochu's not the only one who's whipped." Natsume smirked.

"S-shut up, Natsume." Ruka didn't look at anyone's eyes. He turned to the thing in the ground. The thing was Koko.

"You're actually the submissive one?"

"NEXT!"

"We haven't much talked about Ruka and Imai's relationship, huh?"

"Darn it, next! Where is that paper?"

"**She brings out the man in you." –Yuu**

"What do you think satan-na brings out in Ruka?"

"Give it up!"

"I'm already a man, next."

"You're just a boy." Sniggered Tsubasa.

"And you are, freak? You turn chicken because of Harada."

"Shut up." Tsubasa surrendered.

"Whipped." Koko said, finally awake from the dead.

"Look who's talking," Youichi said. "Last week I saw you in a _sexy cat_ costume because Shoada wants you to."

"Damn. I thought no one saw that."

"Gay."

"Next."

"**The epitome of your dreams. Like in videogames!" –Hayate.**

Tsubasa whistled and looked at Ruka. "Awkward."

"That stampede didn't get into his head." Ruka whispered dangerously.

"I've never seen senpai like that." Youichi whispered to Natsume.

"Me neither." Koko whispered in reply to Youichi.

"Should we go on to the next one?" Tsubasa asked whispering.

"Tch." They saw how Ruka's eyes glint with anger.

"I'm so scared now." Koko said still whispering.

"He's scarier than you, Hyuuga." Koko nodded. All of them moved back when Ruka looked at them.

"Ruka?" Koko whispered.

"Why are we still whispering?" Tsubasa asked, yes, whispering.

"Oh yeah, this is weird."

"Look, Tono's next."

"**Very cute. And pretty sexy. Yeah, sexy is good."**

"I can't even…"

"Don't want to comment on that."

"Bloody pervert."

"Like you aren't, Hyuuga." Natsume glared at Tsubasa.

"Okay! Tono's a freaking, bloody pervert! Let's agree on that!" (Somewhere: "Achoo!" Tono sniffed. _Someone's been talking about me. I can't help it, I'm so irresistible. Hehe. _"ACHOOO!"_)_ Koko nudged Tsubasa. "Ruka's mad, Natsume's gonna be madder. Stop it."

"Fine, fine. Look it's me next."

"**She's not a jelly monster." –Tsubasa.**

"What's a jelly?"

"Jealous monster. Jelly is a lot more cuter."

"Gay."

"Misaki's a jelly monster?"

"…yeah."

"So whipped and so gay." Youichi smirked.

"Imagine him and Harada being a jelly monster."

"Well, that is funny."

"Hotaru's…a jelly monster too."

"A shiver ran into my spine."

"I don't want to imagine. Poor you, Ruka."

"I'm lucky to have her."

Natsume stared at his bestfriend. "Gay."

"**He has every answer to your every need. *winks*" –Narumi 3**

"Is it really…He?"

"Scratch what I've said. No one's more disgusting than Narumi. This is…"

"Disturbing."

"Very…"

Everyone shuddered. Even the oh-so-great Natsume and his equally oh-so-cute kohai, Youichi.

"I am never going to sleep ever again."

"I'm going to throw up."

"Throw it up on that sparkling idiot."

"Who? Edward?"

"Read the next one. Please. Just…please."

"**Makes sandwiches." –Koko.**

"That's racist, Koko."

"What? Didn't you dream of saying 'Woman, go to the kitchen and make me my sandwich'"

"This is so irrelevant."

"Try saying that to Imai."

"You'll be in debt of a hundred billion dollars, wake up in a dumpster of an illegal drug warehouse and beaten to a pulp by her baka gun upgraded." Ruka said.

"That's funny. Until she did it to you."

"Why don't you try that, Yome?"

"Lol. Try telling that to Sumire." Koko gulped. "She'll stare at your soul with her dangerously beautiful eyes and she'll say; 'You are an idiot'"

"What? You haven't seen Misaki at her worst. You'll wish for an instant death." The three of them looked at both boys boredly looking at them.

"But that just one of the perks of having a girlfriend, you know."

"Yeah, threatening to kill you every millisecond."

"Nah, nothing's worst than mere threats."

"Well except…they break up with you."

"That's like the end of the world."

"The destruction of humanity."

"Like a dementor's kiss, suck every happiness in you."

"Or just merely twilight vampires, it will suck."

"Or like watching our girlfriends fight to death in national TV."

Natsume rolled his eyes at their exaggeration. He looked at the half-burnt paper. "There's only one left. Let's get this done with."

"**She has a mother aura." –Youichi.**

"Youichi? Are you saying that…" Koko didn't continue what he was saying. He smiled knowingly. _Let's speed things up then._ He looked at Ruka.

"Mother aura. Based on last month, your perfect girlfriend is Mikan-chan?" Natsume fidgeted. _Bingo._

"Yes." Youichi answered straightforwardly.

"How about you then, Hyuuga? Anyone with a mother aura for you?" asked Tsubasa the last question you want to ask Natsume.

"Whatever." Natsume stood up and walked away.

"Is he alright?"

"I dunno."

"Is he even paying attention?"

"Didn't you notice?" Ruka smiled. "Natsume never mentioned any girl's name based on every quality you've said."

"But he only thought of one, though." They looked at each other.

"Mikan."

"So why did we did this again?"

"To give him a push."

There was silence between the four of them as they watch the raven lad walk out of Central Town. They saw him past the lovely brunette who smiled at him. Which he ignored.

"What's wrong with them?"

"I think I know. Hotaru told me, Natsume wanted Mikan to tell everyone already that they are you know, boyfriend-girlfriend. But a month past and nothing. He's losing patience."

"Wow, Imai's so great. How does she know everything?"

"Spybug, I think she has one of those."

"Like that one on your shirt, Ruka?"

"What?"

**A week later. VALENTINE'S DAY.**

"Sheesh. It's getting worst everyday. Look at Hyuuga."

"Anytime, he'll burst."

"I should be with Sumire, but noooo, I have to help him before I get the best date ever."

"Shut it, Koko. We're all the same."

"We have to get him confess to everyone first before we have our quality time with the ladies."

"I can't really understand how the female mind works."

"Who does?"

"Guys, we have to push Natsume to a cliff."

"What?"

"It's a metaphor! I didn't mean to really push him."

"Get your grammar right, Yome."

**NATSUME'SPOV**

Everyone is irritating as hell.

"Natsume-kuuuuun~!" I glared at the shrieking banshees. Each one of them back away. "W-we just want to give you these chocolates." Then, one by one the boxes they held engulfed in flames. "Kyaaah~!"

"Hyuuga." Someone's arms going to be amputated later.

"Get your hands off of me, _Andou._"

"Feel the spirit of Valentine's day, dude."

"Smell those mouth-watering chocolates."

"You're salivating, Koko."

"Look at this dress, Nat, it complements your eyes."

I almost punched the lights out of my bestfriend when I saw a scene that ended my whole word, skinned me alive, and killed me at the same time.

Mikan…_MY Mikan_ giving her precious home-made chocolates to…to Youichi. She's seven years his senior. "What the—"

"This is interesting."

"Go, Youichi."

I saw red and attacked.

"Natsume—"

I pulled My Mikan away from Youichi. She slammed into my chest. I pulled her closer. I glared at Youichi and everyone else. "She is mine."

"N-natsume…"

I turned to the idiots-for-friends, who were all smirking. "You gave me the stupid list of the stupid qualities for the perfect girlfriend, I didn't need that, you bunch of idiots. My perfect girlfriend? She's actually a woman not like yours—"

"Hey!" I saw Hitler's daughter's glare. I ignored it.

"She's not smart, she's not pretty, she's flat-chested, she doesn't have curves, she's loudmouthed, she scolds like a crazy mother, she's childish, who wears bears for an underwear?—"

"What! Hey!"

"She might not be perfect in your eyes, but to me…" I look at her gleaming eyes. "She's the best damn thing. She cares like a mother, understands like a sister, and the best cook you'll ever know." I snatched the chocolates from Youichi. "She's illuminating, she's full of life and love, and she's beautiful inside. Yes, inside— aw." I laughed it off when she bit me. "She can make me laugh and smile, she brings out the best in me, accept my worst. And her smile…is captivating enough to make me fall in love all over again, every damn day. She's everything to me…" I look back at the best bunch of idiots I know. "My perfect girlfriend? Her name should be Mikan Sakura."

"Aww, Natsume, I love you so much."

Silence. Then the screams and booming claps from everyone deafened me.

"Oh my God, that was so sweet. Tsubasa! Why cant you be like that?"

"I'm breaking up with you, Koko. I want someone like Natsume."

"Not again, Sumi! Don't leave me!"

"Your stupidity is contagious, Mikan. Look what you've done to Hyuuga."

"Mou, Hotaruuu~!"

"What…what?"

"See?"

"We already knew before you, yourself, knew Hyuuga."

"What?"

Mikan smiled at me. "You can't keep anything from Hotaru. She planned this all. Me not telling everyone, though they already knew anyway."

"This is ridiculous."

"Oh yeah, Natsume?"

"What?"

"I know you were paying attention."

"Hn."

"I didn't know you're gooey mushy gushy in the inside."

"Shut up."

"You are so whipped."

"Die, Yome."

-O.o-

So, that's it~! Hope you like it. Reviews are very much welcome! I love you guys~! 3


End file.
